


Jealous Bitch

by Supersupernatural



Series: Dads! J2 [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anti Castiel, Codependency, Coming Untouched, Dads! J2, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Obsession, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Weecest, belly bulge, possessive! Dean, possessive! Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersupernatural/pseuds/Supersupernatural
Summary: Lost their parents in a fire, Sam and Dean were adopted by two actors — Jared and Jensen.Sam gets jealous when he sees Castiel in Dean's apartment.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Dads! J2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Jealous Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HGB22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGB22/gifts).



"You can kill me, if I ever betray you." Sam used to say to Dean.

But if Dean is the one betrays Sam, what would Sam do? He would never kill Dean. Probably he'd send his blessing to Dean and kill himself. Sam feels a little melancholy when he walks with Jensen through the hallway toward Dean's apartment room, after two years not seeing Dean in person.

When Dean opens the door, Sam's stomach drops at the sight of another person in the room with Dean. Dean has told Sam on Zoom last night that he would be alone studying today.

"Jesus, what do they feed you?" before Sam can say anything, Dean pulls him into a big hug. Suddenly, he is embraced by Dean's scent and warmth, eyes stinging with nostalgia. It's just a brief moment. Dean then hugs Jensen and leads them inside.

Sam doesn't want to acknowledge the stranger's existence, so his eyes go first to the cake on the table. Dean would've preferred pie. So Sam knows this friend doesn't know Dean well, but has a crush on Dean. He then looks at that friend's face, and recognizes him as Castiel, whose Dad filmed a TV show with Dads years ago. And Dean takes psychology class with him. Sam knows because Dean tells him on Zoom about everything, so that Sam has to tell Dean the same. But this is not included in everything. This is a surprise he doesn't want! So he complaints," I didn't know he's here."

"Yeah, sorry, he just showed up. I didn't know you were coming... How did you convince Dads? Jesus, I'm so happy to see you, Sammy." Dean looks so excited, too excited. Is he on some kind of drug? Is Castiel a dealer? Sam looks at Castiel standing by the table, pictures the rest of the day being the four of them together. It's not fair. He begged his Dads two years for this trip, with the condition that he can't bring it up again. It's his only chance to be with Dean for one day in four years. Why does Castiel have to ruin it!? Sam is so disappointed. The only thread of hope is Dean dumping Castiel. Sam prays, and asks Dean," what are you going to do?"

Dean is still acting like he's on drug or something. He introduces Sam," hey, Cass, this is Sam, my boyfriend."

Dean calls him "Cass". Sam feels a sickness to his stomach. His blood is boiling. If Dean ever betrays him, he'd kill whoever Dean chooses to betray him with and make Dean his sex slave! He mutters" he didn't know me", then decides to drop the act and throw a real tantrum," Dean, I don't like him. Break up with him for me, please?"

Sam is half joking, expecting Dean to chastise him, but Dean is acting really weird. He actually tells Castiel," sorry, Cass, jealous boyfriend. Would you please leave? And don't contact me again?"

Castiel stomps out of the apartment, slams the door shut.

What is Dean doing? Is he out of his mind? Why would he do that? It'd be like hell when the next time they meet at college. Now Sam is officially panicking. Is Dean really on drug? Sam speaks up carefully," Dean, you look happy?"

"I am happy. I just got my best present ever." Dean smiles at him, and blood rushes up to Sam's cheeks.

Dean said he gave Sam a chance at having a girl friend, but it's not a fair game, because Dean has already taken his heart, and has zero intention to let go. There's a time, Sam couldn't relate anything remotely sexual with Dean, now he can't think of anything without relating it with Dean. Every time Sam stands in front of Dean, his heart slams his chest, shouting Dean's name, and it claims to be Sam's heart. Dean's love is the purest thing Sam has ever seen, in a most twisted way. No one could survive that amount of love without falling in it. It's thick and scorching like lava, and Sam just wants to melt in it, until every single bit self in him burns up, and he becomes one with Dean.

"Watch your personal space." Jensen separates them dutifully and asks them," what do you want to do?"

"Let's watch TV?" Sam suggests. And it settles. Dean shows them to the living room, where two couches and an oval coffee table form a triangle, a 65" television facing one of the longer couch. When Dean is going to kitchen to bring snacks, Sam's fingers brushing over Dean's, he pushes a capsule into Dean's palm, mouths the words "trust me". Inside the capsule is the powder of a mixture of some meditation herbs, which helps people relax and fall into a light sleep.

10 minutes later, they are sitting on a linen couch, with Jensen in the middle, snacks and drinks in front of them, "shocker" on TV. Jensen starts to dose off some time later.

"We have about an hour." Sam tells Dean. The time can't be too long or Jensen will get suspicious. They can't go anywhere else and get lost in their own world, where time doesn't exist. It'd end with them getting busted. They also can't be too loud, because the drug is really mild. But Sam doesn't have to tell Dean these, because his brother is the evil genius. He is just a student.

They don't waste any time, fumbles to get rid of their clothes. They learned from experience that no matter how careful they are, the clothes gets ruined. Dean covers a blanket on the other couch, before sitting on it. Sam follows Dean, sits on his thighs, straddling, hands cupping Dean's face. They see each other every day on Zoom, but having Dean this close in front of him is different. Sam can see every detail on Dean's face, can hear him breathing, can smell him, can feel the warmth radiating from Dean's sturdy body. Sam closes the distance between their faces, and Dean opens his mouth, letting Sam's tongue in, welcoming it with his own. While they are kissing slowly and quietly, Sam rolls his hips, hugging Dean's cock with his cheeks, inviting Dean to fuck his crack with long drags, creating a dry friction. Dean slides his body down a little to cooperate. The head of Dean's cock gets trapped in Sam's hole every time, then slides out because of the awkward angle.

"I prepared myself at the airport." Sam whispers into Dean's mouth. Dean's hands, have been roaming all over Sam's body, stop on Sam's cheeks, spread them apart. Sam feels his entrance being pulled open. He directs Dean's erection into his hole, sits down on it very slowly. It has been hours since he lubricated and stretched himself in the airport's bathroom. His hole is now half dry and a little tight. Every inch Dean's cock pressing his inner wall is creating a burn. But he keeps sitting down, until his hole swallows Dean's length entirely, and his upper body weight is on Dean's groin completely. Dean's cock makes a faint bulge on Sam's belly. The fullness is incredible, even there's a dull pain companying it. Sam feels so content, and Dean expresses the same feeling with a silent sigh.

"Why did you kick your friend out? You should've stopped me. It's crazy." Sam asks softly. The last thing he wants to do is cause Dean trouble.

"Because you looked upset. I know how important this is for you." Dean is looking directly into Sam's eyes, one hand on his face, thumb caressing his chin, voice low and soothing," I can't do it for you every time, but there's nothing you should worry about. If anything stands between you and me, I'll be the first one to destroy it."

A few months after Dean left, Sam kissed a girl he liked and liked him back, because Dean encouraged him to do so. That girl was beautiful, smelled like vanilla, lips plump, sweet, and rosy. The kiss was good, but Sam felt sick. He cried on the spot, first just some drops of tear, then he broke down, had to skip school. He missed Dean so much, but Dean's far away, untouchable. He realized no one could make him feel the way Dean made him feel. Only Dean could fill the hole in his chest because he's the culprit who dug it deep and wide. Sam broke his promise, didn't contact Dean that night, and Dean didn't contact him either. He cried through the night.

After that night, Sam lured Dean into video sex with him. It's almost too easy. And he decided to never let Dean go. He'll follow Dean to the end of the world. He'll be with Dean, through thick and thin, after death do them apart.

Sam puts his hands on Dean's chest, feeling Dean's heart pounding for him, and he starts grinding his hips back and forth, then drawing round. The friction is just right. Dean's hands are loosely on Sam's waist, Dean's hips rolling at a pace Sam sets, like a slow dance, pubic hair tickling Sam's tender skin. Their movement is slow but heavy, making the couch squeak softly, but it's as low as the buzzing of the air conditioner, and the sound from the television is the loudest in the room.

gripping Sam's waist, Dean lifts Sam's body slowly, letting his cock slides out of the warm tunnel, then loosens the grip, letting Sam sit back down, swallowing him completely again. Sam rolls his hips, his prostate pressing Dean's cock every time, and the pleasure builds. The couch squeaks softly at a slow and steady pace. The room is warm and cozy. The volume of the television is comfortable. On the coffee table, there're popcorn, nachos, fruit juice, and beer. Their Dad is sleeping soundly on the other couch 6 feet away. It's peaceful. The only exception is the two naked body rubbing vigorously against each other, tainting the perfect idle family afternoon picture.

The air around them is on fire. They are sweating, both panting heavily but quietly. The squeaks of the couch is less steady and soft, at a less slow pace. Dean's hands have moved to Sam's buttocks, fingers digging in, squeezing the cheeks, pressing them together to create more friction. Dean's cock is pulsing angrily. He is close. After a final long drag, Dean rubs his cockhead against Sam's prostate, grinding, until the tunnel spasms. And Dean comes, the head of his cock pressing on Sam's prostate, spilling warmth right on it. Sam is facing the ceiling, mouth open forming a silent cry, his back arching, cock twitching in the air, shooting ropes of seeds on Dean's chest. Dean leans forward, presses his lips on Sam's chest, sucks a dark mark, and Sam hugs him naturally, fingers burying in Dean's hair.

After a while, Dean starts licking and kissing Sam's chest, hands letting go of Sam's cheeks, moving up, caressing soothingly on Sam's back. Sam lowers his head, pressing his mouth and nose on Dean's hair. When Sam finally meets Dean's eyes again, Dean gives him a grin, and Sam's heart goes crazy.

Dean's body has been sliding down, now half lying on the couch. Sam lifts his body, withdrawing Dean's half hard cock from his raw ass, and when he stands up, slimy fluid rushes down along the inside of his thighs.

They make themselves comfortable, lying face to face on the couch, legs entwined together. Sam is playing with Dean's hand. On Dean's ring finger is the silver ring Sam sent Dean last Christmas. It has Sam and Dean's initial carved on it.

"How did you convince Dads?" Dean asks softly.

"Just kept asking, every time I saw them. Twice a day, nonstop on holidays... But I don't think it'll work again." Sam frowns, then commands," Dean, fuck me."

Dean rolls on top of Sam, sits between Sam's open legs, lines himself against Sam's entrance, and pushes easily into his come coated tunnel. He starts fucking Sam right away, at a relatively quicker pace. They need to hurry up. When Dean buries his cock to the hilt, he keeps grinding heavily, rocking Sam's body with every thrust. Sam covers his hands on his mouth, stifles the moans he no longer can stop. They are panting heavily, with a slick sound, and the steady and soft squeaks of the couch.

Dean stops the trusts after a while, and presses his hands on Sam's abdomen instead. He pushes down, back and forth, giving himself a hand job through Sam's belly. This is Sam's favorite. He likes the pressure and how it hits his prostate just right. He can come just from this. Sam rolls his hips involuntarily, grinding down on the luscious flesh, his back arching, toes curling, head rolling from side to side. Lustful voices threatens to escape from his throat. He bites down on his forearm, eyes wet from the storm of pleasure. When he can't take it anymore, his body shivers, and he comes hard.

Now this is Dean's favorite part. He likes watching Sam fall apart underneath him, Sam's tunnel spasming violently, hips rolling like a whore, milking Dean really nicely, begging Dean to fuck him harder, to break him, to breed him. Dean also likes bringing Sam pleasure, making Sam feel the way no one else could ever make Sam feel, making Sam addict to him, so Sam will never be able to leave him, and they can be together forever and ever. Dean pushes Sam's legs up, grasps the back of Sam's thighs, and for the first time today he doesn't care the sound they make. Dean is pretty sure even if Jensen wakes up, he'd pretend to sleep through it. Dean fucks into Sam's spasming hole wildly, hitting Sam's prostate hard and incessantly, rocking Sam's body roughly, and Sam is twisting his upper body with too much pleasure he can't take, like a fish out of water. The couch almost cracks under them. Dean makes it quick, his fingers digging into Sam's thighs, and with a final thrust, he pours his seeds deep into his brothers gut, spurt after spurt.

Sam comes again, or he's never stopped coming. He's not sure. Sam's brain has stopped a long time ago. He is shivering violently. He can taste blood. That means he broke his forearm. But he doesn't feel any pain, and he doesn't care. He's sure even if Dean put a dagger into his heart right now, he wouldn't feel a thing but the overflowing pleasure.

Dean gives a few affectionate caresses on the back of Sam's thighs, and eases his cock out, letting his seeds flow out of his brother's still spasming hole, ruin the wrinkled blanket beneath. Dean stands up, and watches before he goes to the bathroom, Sam's shivering body, Sam's face covered in tears and saliva, Sam covered in his own come, the hand-shaped prints and dark mark he left on Sam's body, Sam's hole opening and closing...

When Dean brings warm towels from the bathroom, Sam has already sat up, but his hands and feet are still trembling with the excitement and pleasure. Dean cleans Sam up, patches Sam's forearm, and when he is going to clean himself, Sam takes the towel from his hand, uses it to wipe the sweat on Dean's chest.

"I miss you already." Sam murmurs.

"You should enjoy your freedom while you still can. You know, you are still allowed to find a girlfriend, or a boyfriend if you want." Sam doesn't like the idea. It makes him feel sick and dirty. He avoids Dean's eyes, cleans Dean's body with his weak hand.

Dean tilts Sam's head up, making Sam look into his eyes," just promise me, you'll keep your options open."

"I promise." Sam lies. He lies to Dean often, mostly about school and homework. Dean can always tell when he's lying. But even if Dean noticed he's lying, Dean doesn't say anything, just makes a bitter smile. And Sam is doomed. A look from Dean can set his heart betray him, make his body go weak and hot all at once. Dean isn't even trying. Sam still can't believe Dean belongs with him.

Dean chuckles softly, puts his hand on Sam's that Sam hasn't realized had stopped, and finishes cleaning himself," come on, we don't have eternity."

When their Dad opens his eyes again, Sam and Dean are sitting on either side of him, same show on TV, the volume just loud enough to be heard. It's a peaceful afternoon. Nothing has ever happened.


End file.
